Untitled for now
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: Your favorite Hetalia characters playing it out in "The Host". You know, that novel we all know and love by the creator of Twilight.  Disclaimer: I own nothing! Zip. Nada. Numero cero. Except for this crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! I said on my profile I'd be doing a The Host/Hetalia crossover.**

**This just means the characters of Hetalia will replace the ones in The Host and experience what happened in the novel like those characters did. **

**This is what I have so far:**

_*Wanderer=Kiku/Japan (Gender-bent)_

_*Melanie=Alfred/America (Gender-bent) Amelia/Mel_

_*Jared=Ivan/Russia_

_*Ian=Arthur/England_

_*Doc=Antonio/Spain_

_*Kyle=Sadiq/Turkey ?  
_

_*Jeb=Roman Empire_

_*Magnolia=_still deciding

_*Sharon=Romano/S. Italy (Gender-bent :?)_

_*The Seeker=Poland (Gender-bent; he's the villain here but only because no one else fit. I have nothing against Poland)_

_*Jamie=Peter/Sealand  
_

_*Wes=Gilbert/Prussia_

_*Lily=Elizabeta/Hungary_

_*Jodi=_still deciding

_*Sunny=Greece (Gender-bent)_

_*Paige=Feliciano/N. Italy (Gender-bent: Feliciana)_

_*Andy=Ludwig/Germany_

_*Walter=Yao/China_

_*Heidi=probably Seychelles_

_*Trudy=_still deciding_  
_

**I know I've missed a lot of characters, but I needed to get this out. I'll be updating this and my other stories in about a week from now. (School=bleh.)**

**Suggestions are very much welcomed!**


	2. Christened

***opening fanfare* This is just like…a chapter 0, maybe? It's comes before the actual prologue. I'm sorry for not starting sooner. *shot by major fusillade***

**Disclaimer: Look at the damn summary. I'm only gonna say that once.**

...

You're probably expecting me to be "human". If it pleases you, I'd like to say I am, but I'm a really terrible liar by nature. I don't know what it is exactly that makes me like this—whether it's the fact that I'm a soul, or if I'm truly like that.

But it's not like I _need _to lie. What's there to lie about? I don't have anything to hide…not anything important, anyway. Really.

See how bad I am at lying? Well…

Ah! I'm sorry! I should explain what a soul is. To put it simply, souls are a species that travel from planet to planet. We implant ourselves into the habitants already residing there. They are our hosts. Some souls can stay on their planet of choice forever. Others choose to move on to different planets.

As for me, I'm part of the latter. Which is why my name is Wanderer. I have never really found a place to call home. Right now, other souls and I have been staying in what we call the Flower World. Contrary to the name, this planet has a somewhat sinister aura about it (and no, I'm not saying that because it's on the farthest left from the sun*). It _is _quite lush and abundant with flowers, but everything is-how can I say it?-_seemingly _harmless. At times, you can see insects zooming around and landing on an innocent-looking plant. The plant then shifts, opens what you'd call a mouth, and swallows them whole. Us souls neither like dealing with nor have we ever dealt with the gory, the macabre, or anything similar, so you can imagine that even that strikes us a true horror.

I really would like to go on. I lifted my eyes and stared at the lightless sky. I don't really belong here, do I? I've never belonged anywhere.

Wanderer, that's me.

"_?**" My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of my Flower name. I glanced up to see my friend, Stem Towards the Sun***.

"Yes?"

"I found this new flower. I don't think it's been conquered yet." The word 'conquer' made me shudder involuntarily. It seemed so cruel. But we souls weren't cruel.

Were we?

Wouldn't some deem our activities harsh, the way we invade a planet and steal bodies for our own survival? What do you call such a thing? A million words passed through my mind, but none seemed right. I lay my head, bordered with white petals, onto my leaves.

"Wanderer?" I let out a gasp at the use of my primary name. No matter what planet I went to, I'd always be Wanderer. No Flower World, no Bear World…nothing. I managed to choke out, "Y-yes?" again.

"Are you all right?" Was that concern I heard? But was it sincere? Souls are always compassionate. It's part of our nature.

"O-o-of course. Don't worry." Stem Towards the Sun gave me a dubious look, but continued, bringing out a tiny flower. I held my breath at the sight of it.

It had numerous petals, layering and overlapping each other at the same time. From big to small, long to short, this is how they were arranged. There could have been a thousand of those pure, frosted petals that resembled snowflakes descending from the sky. All those petals bowed down to the very center of that flower, like it was a divine being.

So many petals. Just like the amount of lives I've lived. But, unlike those petals, my lives were practically worthless. They had no purpose, no sense. The flower's frame was delicate, too perfect to seem real. But everything one of those petals seemed to belong. All together in a world worshiping some deity. I envied them due to their sense of belonging.

When I could trust myself to raise my eyes, I did so, and asked, "What is it called?"

The other scratched her head sheepishly with her own leaf. "I don't know. But I hear that, on the planet Earth, there's a place that calls this flower 'Kiku'. I think it was called Japan…?"

I allowed a smile to appear on my face. "Earth is our next planet, isn't it? I'd like to assume that name."

"It fits you, Wanderer. In so many ways."

"Exactly." We both smiled this time.

"It's a strange world," my friend whispered. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The strangest," I agreed.

…..

**So there it is! I just made it up so I could actually use Kiku as a name. AND one person asked if I was following the Host plot exactly. (Yea, I'm talking to you, Player3)*sigh* I really don't like writing in first person anymore. It feels crappy when i read it over.  
**

***Well, I was in gifted class and we're learning about etymology and what have you. We're watching this show (I think it's called WordsSmith or something) about it. Now, the host told us that lefties are underappreciated. Look at the word I used, for example. **_**Sinister.**_** You probably know what it means in English (and if you don't, go look it up), but in Latin, it refers to the left-handed side. I could go on, but I think that's enough to put about that here. So I added in some…wordplay, I guess you could call it. Feel free to research more if you wish.**

****I don't know Wanderer's Flower name, but I think she has one. Can anyone tell me?**

*****An OC that I made up. What do you think of the name? XD *shot***

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, OK? But I need the actual book, too. The most you can read online is the real prologue and chapter 4. I ask you…**

**Review if you can and if you feel like it. No pity/sympathy taken.**


End file.
